


欲望的名字/The Name Of Desire

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Sam Winchester, Bittersweet, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Childish Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: “迪恩·温彻斯特，”死神的声音中带着一丝微弱的惋惜，“你只是不肯让萨姆戴上荆冠，而他本可以成为圣徒。”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

【Prologue】

他大汗淋漓地从萨姆的脑海中被拉出来，迪恩几乎站立不稳。死神平静地站在昏睡不醒的萨姆床边，似乎仍在等待着另一个人做出决定。

“萨姆说他不想被带回来……”迪恩艰难地抬起头，“那是什么意思？”

“那意思是，”死神向他短暂地露出微笑，“你弟弟在人间的抗争已经结束了，迪恩。你得放他走。”

-01-

“迪……恩？”萨姆犹豫着问，舌头磕磕绊绊的，仿佛对这个名字的发音还有些生疏，“‘兄弟’是什么意思？”

“等一会儿再说。”迪恩语气有点粗暴，手把萨姆的胳膊抓得紧紧的。他弟弟乖巧地跟在他身后，时不时被他拉得踉跄一下，如同一个刚学会走路的幼儿，似乎还没完全适应这具身体。大厅里来来往往的人都惊异地注视着他们，迪恩加快了脚步，萨姆在医院大门边绊了一下，下意识地抓住了迪恩的手。

迪恩被他握得愣了一下，但萨姆皱着眉回过头去看门口的台阶。迪恩只好用力拽了拽他，“快走。”

“噢。”萨姆立刻又乖乖跟上他。地下停车场里没什么人，萨姆高兴地四处张望着，迪恩不得不把他身高一米九的弟弟用力塞进副驾驶座，然后绕到另一边上车。车门砰的一声关上时，萨姆充满期待地望着他，眼睛睁得大大的。

“‘兄弟’是什么意思？”他坚持不懈地追问，丝毫注意不到迪恩落在他身上的复杂眼神。

迪恩却不知道该怎么同他解释。

“听着，”迪恩说，一边发动了车子，萨姆被引擎轰鸣的声音微微吓了一跳，迪恩下意识安抚地拍了拍他的背，然后意识到自己仿佛在哄一个四岁的幼儿，“我们大多数时候住在一起。有时候也会进行一些……”他把“打猎”这个词咽了回去，萨姆仍然目光纯真地看着他，等待着他的回答。

“……家庭事务。”迪恩最后说，声音有点沙哑，透露着许多天不眠不休后的疲乏。但他知道萨姆不可能听出来，因为他弟弟正困惑地看着他，迷茫地眨眨眼睛，“那什么是家庭事务？”

这个问题就好回答多了。

“度假，开车，公路旅行，”迪恩说，“但我们今天不会做这些。我得先带你回家。”

萨姆看起来很高兴。“家，”他仔细地拼读这个单词，“回家。”他傻乎乎地朝迪恩笑了笑，像是努力记住了迪恩刚刚对他说的每一句话。迪恩转过头望着他弟弟，强忍住揉一揉萨姆头发的想法。他记不清楚自己有多久没有见过萨姆露出这样单纯的神情了，也许从六岁之后就再也没有过。

于是他咽下了多余的话。当英帕拉行驶在莱巴嫩市静谧的郊区时，迪恩在心中计算着自己余下的时日。

萨姆在地堡的藏书室里吃惊地转了半个小时，像只被领养后第一次踏进家门的大狗。当他挨着一排排书架尝试拼读书名时，迪恩充满耐心地跟在他身后，一开始还试着把他抽出来的书放回原位。大约十分钟后，迪恩终于放弃了。

“等你脑子恢复了，老兄，”迪恩咕哝着，“你会被这个气死的。”

萨姆轻松地从书架顶端取下一本书，然后嘟囔着拼读书名。迪恩干脆抱着胳膊靠在书架的另一边。他无可奈何了，他现在什么也做不了，而且疲惫得要命，根本不可能阻止一只精力旺盛的大型犬在地堡里四处乱窜。

“你是巫师吗？”萨姆指了指书上的符咒图案，好奇地问他，“这个地方是你修建的吗？”

“不是。”迪恩干巴巴地说，“不过你可以把它当做是祖父留给我们的窝。”

“我们有祖父吗？”萨姆被他的话吸引了注意力，于是他立刻把书放回去，重新回到迪恩身边，认真瞧着他哥哥。“那是我们的家人吗？”

迪恩没想到萨姆会记得“家人”这个词。

“是。”他迟疑地点了点头，不知道该怎样把之后的那句话解释给萨姆，“……但他现在不在了。我们的其他家人也都不在了。”

“……噢。”萨姆大约是听懂了，因为他的表情看上去有些失落。迪恩没有忍住，伸出手揉了揉萨姆柔软的头发。他弟弟先是睁大眼睛看着他，然后犹豫着为他低下了头。迪恩的心跳似乎停了一拍。萨姆的发丝沿着他的指缝滑过，手感和看上去一样好。他忽然想起他们已经很多年没有这样过了，萨姆已经长得很高，和他期望中一样坚强，坚强到足以一个人生活。

萨姆忽然晃了晃脑袋，迪恩立刻收回手。“有点臭。”萨姆拉起自己的领子，在鼻子边闻了闻，眉头紧皱成一团，眼睛可怜巴巴地看着迪恩。

于是迪恩凑过去闻了闻他弟弟的外套。“老天。”他翻了个白眼，想起这家伙被他架出教堂后就在医院里躺了三天，身上的气味大约已经发酵了一轮。“你得洗个澡，嬉皮士。”迪恩郑重其事地建议。

但是萨姆茫然又无辜地看着他，眼睛像被欺负过的小狗。“洗澡又是什么？”他可怜兮兮地问。

迪恩才终于意识到，他将不得不像幼年时那样从头开始，把与生活有关的一切技能重新教给他弟弟。

这并不是迪恩第一次由衷感激地堡的淋浴室够大，大到足以容纳两个人。萨姆乖乖站在他旁边，等待着迪恩调好水温。

但他也没料到萨姆会站得这么近，像只黏人的大狗。迪恩一抬头便撞上了萨姆的下巴，他伸手捂着头，狠狠瞪了他弟弟一眼，大狗瑟缩了一下，从喉咙里发出一小串委屈的抱怨。

“过来，”迪恩无可奈何地叹了口气，指了指喷淋头下面的地板，“站在这里。”

萨姆听话地挤过来，迪恩差点被他挤到墙角。这家伙是什么时候长到这么大了？困惑的想法在他脑子里闪过一瞬，然后迪恩打了个激灵：喷淋头里溅出来的水将他浇了个猝不及防。

“等一下！”迪恩气恼地把仍傻乎乎站在原地的萨姆拨到一边，匆匆关上了淋浴器。“洗澡得先脱衣服。”他深深地叹了口气，他弟弟的脑子全然不记得洗澡，手指却仍能熟练地扳动淋浴器。迪恩疲惫地退出淋浴间，回头一看，萨姆却仍然呆呆地站在喷头底下，垂着脑袋，眼神委屈，喉咙动了动，眼看着就要问出“什么是脱衣服”。

迪恩没法回答他。

他弟弟的衣服几乎全被淋湿了，头发仍在止不住地滴水，小股的水流顺着耳朵滑进脖子里。萨姆微微塌着肩膀，“迪，”他小声说，语气里充满了小心翼翼和不确定，“你能帮帮我吗？”

迪恩微微怔了一下。迪。一米九的萨姆期待地向哥哥眨巴眼睛。迪，萨姆含糊地说，像两岁时第一次那样。两岁的萨姆刚刚学会走路不久，晚上仍然坚决要和迪恩睡在同一张床上，脑袋枕在迪恩肩上，胳膊压在迪恩胸口，耳朵紧紧贴着哥哥的心跳。那时玛丽已经去世一年半，迪恩仍在被动失语，父亲用尽了所有办法也没法教会迪恩重新说话。

没有人教过萨姆，可是萨姆一直以来都是家里最聪明的那个孩子。在那个下午，当迪恩坐在地板上，无声地摆弄着一架破破烂烂的飞机，萨姆伸开手臂，摇摇晃晃朝他哥哥走过去。他本来会摔一跤，但在他失去平衡之前，他睁大眼睛，焦急地向哥哥张开嘴巴，“迪。”两岁的萨姆含糊不清地说，那是他在人世间记住的第一个名字。他喉咙里发出的声音那么微弱，以至于除了他哥哥外没有任何人能听见。他掉进迪恩的臂弯里，他哥哥紧紧抓着他的胳膊，在母亲去世后第一次张开嘴唇。

“接住你了，萨米。”迪恩小声说，声带因为长期未能使用而有些艰涩，但每一个单词都发音清楚。他两岁的弟弟仰起脸看着他，又露出了傻乎乎的笑，仿佛一回到哥哥身边就忘掉了刚才的意外。萨米扑进了迪恩怀里，“迪。”萨姆黏黏糊糊地说，把口水蹭在他哥哥的衣袖上。但迪恩将他抱得更紧，下巴贴着他的额头。“萨米。”迪恩用几乎听不见的声音说，但萨姆听到了，萨姆在他怀里动了动，毛绒绒的头发蹭了蹭他的脖颈，像一个柔软的安抚，又像一个勇敢的许诺。

“迪。”站在淋浴器下的萨姆又茫然地喊了他一声。迪恩看着他弟弟，后者的眼神里满是茫然和不安，像本该安然离开的灵魂被另一只不肯放开的手强硬拽回到世界上。萨姆的身体在试炼中受损太多，当地狱之门终于被关闭的时候，留存在血液中的火焰已经耗尽了大半生命，连同脑海中的记忆一并燃烧殆尽。

迪恩迟疑着回到他弟弟身边。

就像萨姆还很小时那样，他想，只是帮萨姆洗一个简单的澡。毕竟，他又不是没做过这个。


	2. Chapter 2

萨姆顺从地抬起手臂，让迪恩从他头上将衣服拉下来。萨姆太高了，尽管萨姆主动低下了头，迪恩依然有些费劲。

“你现在觉得怎么样？”当迪恩转身把萨姆的上衣搭在浴室架子上时，他状似随意地问。

“我觉得……”萨姆皱起眉头，似乎正在大脑里艰难地搜索与之对应的词汇，“……很纯净。”他茫然地说，显然并不完全理解单词的意思，大约是凭着记忆连蒙带猜。他低下头，打量着自己裸露的上半身。当迪恩回过身来时，正好撞见萨姆正在好奇地触摸胸口的驱魔纹身。

迪恩下意识地想要别过目光，却忍不住恼火地意识到根本没必要。当萨姆还很小时，迪恩有时会让他坐在浴盆里，然后用温热的水从萨姆的脖子上淋下来，四岁的萨姆会抓着一只橡皮玩具，默不作声地拨着浴盆里的水。他并不是没有见过萨姆赤裸的上身，在跟随父亲奔走打猎的青少年时代，他们共享过无数次汽车旅馆房间。在萨姆彻底长开之前，他们的衣服装在同一只袋子里，最终也会扔进同一台搅动的洗衣机。即使是成年之后，同居的习惯似乎也不曾改变。有时萨姆仅仅用浴巾裹着腰部，湿漉漉的头发垂在耳边，未擦干的水迹停留在胸腹裸露的肌肉上，迪恩拎着派走过去，偶尔恶作剧似的朝他弟弟吹一声口哨，萨姆扬起眉毛，不轻不重地瞪他一眼。

但他们从来没有像现在这样。

萨姆和他离得太近了。当萨姆微微低头的时候，湿漉漉的呼吸几乎贴着迪恩的额头。迪恩皱着眉头，小心翼翼地后退一步，后背却抵上了浴室潮湿的墙壁。他只好叹了口气，无奈地抬起头望着他弟弟，“剩下的衣服能自己脱吗？”迪恩不抱希望地问。

但萨姆出乎意料地点了点头。迪恩刚想松一口气，却瞥见萨姆在他面前弯下腰解开裤子，柔软的头发痒痒地蹭在他胸口。“等……等一下，”迪恩试图叫停，“……好挤。我可以先出去。”

萨姆像听不懂他的话一般，困惑地摇了摇脑袋。“不用。”他向后稍稍退了一点，但仍然低着头，正忙着把自己脱得一干二净。浴室里还是很挤，迪恩被他弟弟压迫得几乎站进淋浴器下面的角落。他瞪着眼前这个一米九的大块头，他弟弟脱裤子快得像赶着要去上床。这是某种肌肉记忆吗，迪恩恼火地想。

萨姆重新直起身子时，迪恩几乎没法把视线移开到任何地方。萨姆完全而彻底地站在他面前，光裸的胸膛在呼吸里一起一伏，宽阔健壮的肩膀遮挡着迪恩慌乱的视线。他弟弟不安地动了动，忍不住又悄悄叫了他一声。“迪……？”

“行了，氪星人。”迪恩被困在浴室的一角，决定干脆向他弟举手投降，“别喊了，你的母星已经收到了。”他终于放弃了从萨姆身边挤出去的想法，任劳任怨地打开喷淋头，任凭飞溅的水流将自己全身淋得湿透。

“别乱动。”迪恩咕哝着，伸手去拿架子上的洗发水。

“不要三合一的。”萨姆忽然冒出来一句，迪恩惊异地看了他一眼。“你记得三合一洗发水，却不记得怎么洗澡？”他充满怀疑地质问他弟弟，后者被他问得垂下肩膀，眼神纯真又无辜。

“你身上有三合一洗发水的味道。”萨姆又傻乎乎地接了一句。仿佛是为了证明自己似的，萨姆凑过来嗅了嗅他的脖子，“你也该洗澡了，迪恩。”萨姆语气肯定地论断道，看上去对自己的逻辑充满自信，“闻起来很臭。”

迪恩在被萨姆压下来嗅闻时几乎僵住了。他只能用毫无说服力的眼神瞪着他弟弟，不敢相信自己竟然有一天要站在浴室里和萨姆争论这种事。“真的吗？”他最后问，语气干巴巴的。

“真的。”萨姆用力点了点头。然后他微微皱了皱眉头，脸上又显现出那种费力思考的表情，“不过你可以和我一起洗。”

迪恩从喉咙里发出被呛到的声音，萨姆担忧地注视着他。“谢谢你的好意，巨人，”迪恩咳嗽着说，“但还是免了吧。”

萨姆乖乖地站在喷淋头下面，湿透的头发向肩膀滴着水，成股的水流沿着皮肤流经肌肉鲜明的轮廓，最终又慢慢汇聚到腹股沟。“头低下来。”迪恩拍拍萨姆的肩，他弟弟乖巧地低下头，任凭迪恩将洗发水挤在头上。迪恩依然不清楚萨姆的日常护发到底分为几个步骤，他弟弟柔软光亮的头发简直就是温彻斯特家至今难以解开的谜团。他的手指小心翼翼地探进萨姆的发丝间，指腹微微按摩着他弟弟温暖的头皮，萨姆在他的手指下发出轻柔的喟叹。

“希望你至少能在以后记起来，”他自言自语，“我没法陪伴你更久了。抱歉，萨米。”

他弟弟似乎对“萨米”这个称呼做出了反应。萨姆避开他的手指抬起了头，眼神困惑又迷茫，“记起来什么？”萨姆不解地问。

迪恩白了他一眼。“记起来你是个笨蛋。”他叹息着，又把他弟弟的脑袋按回去，“不敢想象你竟然真的做到了。”

萨姆关闭了地狱的大门，就在他冲进教堂的前一刻。

他在闭上眼睛时依然会看到他弟弟在他面前倒下的身影，像个从十字架上坠落的圣徒，掌心却还依然钉着钉子。萨姆像睡着了，只是睡得很沉，仿佛再过一生的时间也不能唤醒。他背着萨姆撞开教堂的大门，卡斯迪奥不见踪影，迪恩抬头时却看见天堂在夜空中崩溃陷落的模样，一团团的火焰从又高又远的空中深深坠毁在地上，空气中满是羽翼燃烧的震颤气味。

天堂和地狱的大门一同关上，这是到底是什么怪异的结局。

于是迪恩找到了唯一能够找到的人，做了唯一能做的事。他想，也许他不用告诉萨姆，他还有时间，还能在一切结束之前安排好一切。

“你的衣服，”萨姆忽然说，迪恩不得不再次停止手上的动作，“已经全湿掉了。”

萨姆说的没错。迪恩不太舒服地动了动肩膀，湿透的T恤黏糊糊地贴在他的皮肤上，被水流一遍遍地冲刷着。他本打算帮萨姆洗完澡后再快速冲个澡，但他弟弟已经提出了新的提议。“我们可以一起洗。”萨姆抬起头，郑重其事地看着迪恩，不太安分的手已经摸上了迪恩的上衣，不由分说地就抓着衣摆向上拉扯，“我可以帮你脱衣服，”萨姆又朝他挤过来一点，“……我刚刚学会了。”

迪恩瞪大了眼睛。萨姆依然低着头安静地注视着他，眼神低沉，柔软，带着难以拒绝的亲密。迪恩下意识的反抗立刻就僵在了半空中。萨姆将他的衣服拉过头顶，又埋头解下了他的裤子。迪恩手足无措地站在浴室里，忽然意识到自己已经不着寸缕，和萨姆间的距离还不如一层车窗玻璃厚。

这回可真是赤诚相见了。

萨姆还在呆呆地盯着他。迪恩皱起眉头，“你……”他想说什么，却又不知道该说什么，于是只好去检查水温。“怎么这么热。”他嘟囔着说。他同萨姆面对面站在淋浴器的水流下，萨姆凝视着他的眼神好专注，他心跳忽然漏跳了几拍，又或是突然加快了几分，他说不清楚，只知道脸上与身上的皮肤都在悄悄发烫。

“迪。”萨姆傻乎乎地说，小心翼翼地伸出手，迪恩愣住了，但依然没躲开，任凭他弟弟的手指轻轻贴上他的脸颊，然后是颈侧，接着慢慢滑到湿漉漉的肩膀，最后是心脏急促跳动着的胸膛。

“我们有一样的纹身。”萨姆惊讶地说。迪恩等着他弟弟不依不饶地追问下去，可是萨姆却没有。萨姆的眼神和手指仍然一同研究着他的身体。“你看起来像个男模。”萨姆没头没脑地说，眼睛和嘴角透露出笑意。他的手沿着迪恩的胸口滑得更低，在他滑落得更低之前，迪恩抓住了萨姆的手腕。

迪恩的脸都要红透了，一半是因为气恼和好笑，另一半是因为莫名其妙加速的心跳。他简直不知道该说什么，这家伙的脑子里记不得兄弟，却还记得男模。可是萨姆又露出一派天真的眼神注视着他了，迪恩的喘息稍微有点急促，被萨姆手指触碰过的皮肤仍在微微颤抖。

“不许乱动。”他话一出口才意识到自己的声音软得像是刚刚浸过水，“……好好洗澡。”

简直像在哄小孩，迪恩想，可是又完全不同。萨姆比他高出差不多一个头，站在浴室里就充满了居高临下的压迫性，几乎能将他挤进角落。他只好腾出一只手固定着萨姆的肩膀，另一只手给萨姆涂上沐浴液。这一回，他弟弟倒是安静下来了，只不过安静了没多久，就开始再次挑战他的命令。

“我可以帮你。”萨姆向前一步，彻底地挤进他的空间。这都不能算是一个建议，这这不过是行动前的一声好意告知。迪恩眼睁睁地看着他弟弟飞快地挤了沐浴液，完全想不通他的肌肉记忆是在什么时候恢复的。“别动。”这回轮到萨姆命令他了，迪恩也没法动，他被一米九的巨人困在浴室角落里，只好全盘接受他弟弟自告奋勇的帮忙。

萨姆和他挨得很近，认真地低着头，手指带着湿滑的沐浴液沿着他背部和颈部的皮肤游走。他不得不闭上眼睛，尽力忽略萨姆笼罩过来的体温。浴室里变得更热了，而萨姆手指的触感却又清晰得要命，迪恩试图说服自己那只不过是自然而然的生理反应，但萨姆忽然凑近了他，语气里带着困惑。

“迪恩，”他弟弟纯真而好奇地问，“你勃起了吗？”

他别过视线，却不知道要怎么回答这个问题。直到他意识到萨姆的下半身同样抵在他身上，他僵住了一瞬，然后不露痕迹地退后一步，脊背僵硬地贴着墙壁。

“迪恩，”萨姆又在问他了，语气里满是不确定的困惑，“……兄弟间可以做这个吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

迪恩瞪大了眼睛，淋浴器的水流从他湿漉漉的脖颈上流下来，萨姆的目光下意识地追逐着他皮肤上蜿蜒的水痕。迪恩喉咙发干，说不出一句话，只能狼狈地躲开萨姆的视线。

他没料到自己会被这样的问题问个措手不及。

迪恩小心打量着萨姆，却仍不清楚他弟弟如今恢复到了哪一步。萨姆在刚刚从昏迷中苏醒时，也不过只有幼儿般的智力水平，他没敢抱有太大希望。短短几个小时后，他弟弟的脑子里倒是多了一大堆乱七八糟的词汇。也许再过几天，萨姆的神志与记忆就能全然恢复如初，迪恩失神地盯着地板，心里拿不定主意要不要继续瞒着萨姆。

他又想起他为带回萨姆而做出的交易。他生命中剩下时间不多了，他想，如果萨姆依然什么也不记得，反倒可以开始新的人生。他心脏的某个角落几乎为此微微抽痛，他记起刚从炼狱回来时，在萨姆的电脑里看见的大学申请书。他的身体深处立刻涌起一股混杂着隐痛的嫉妒情绪。他那时在炼狱里，迪恩想，是他告诉萨姆放手，萨姆没理由拒绝新的生活。他用这个一遍一遍劝诫自己，他尝试着去理解他弟弟生命中所追寻的普通生活，然后他缓慢意识到自己与萨姆的不同：他已经在海上漂流太远，而萨姆的锚点却依然停留在浅浅的岸边。只要风不曾停歇，他就会一直漂流下去，直到终于在某块暗礁上撞得头破血流粉身碎骨。

而萨姆很早就张开了帆，却一直在搁浅，艰难地挣扎在水与岸之间。

他信任他弟弟。在他离开之后，萨姆总能再次回归新的生活。但迪恩·温彻斯特总怀有难以言喻的私心，他一边忍不住想要萨姆再多回想起一些记忆；一边却又悄悄期盼萨姆能够在他离开前恢复神志，最好什么也不记得。

萨姆仍在注视着他，眼神像从前一样柔软，只是他们两个从来没挨得这么近过。迪恩的心脏跳得飞快，脸上热得要命，而舌头几乎打结，“做……什么？”他狼狈不堪，磕磕绊绊地下意识复述他弟弟的问题。

萨姆微微睁大了眼睛，目光里最初满是不解和困惑，现在又慢慢带上一丝犹疑的熟悉。“迪恩。”他小心地又靠近一些，手掌放在他哥哥的胸口，迪恩因为这个动作而震颤了一下。萨姆迟疑着看着他，“……我觉得我对你有感觉。”

迪恩呆住了。他下意识地想躲开，却被萨姆目光中流露出来的情绪震住。他弟弟的眼睛沿着他的皮肤上下梭巡着，语气里却仍然带着试探，“迪恩？”他小心地看着他哥哥，“我们是不是伴侣……？”

迪恩说不出话。

我们不是，你这笨蛋。他懊恼地想，可是当他抬起头面对着萨姆，责备的话却无论如何也讲不出口。萨姆看着他的眼神里充满了困惑与费解，没能恢复的脑子显然正在陷入激烈的思索。萨姆的手还贴在他胸口的皮肤上，现在那里似乎已经开始微微发烫。迪恩深深叹了一口气，自暴自弃地靠在墙上。

要怎么和萨姆解释呢？即使是在动荡不安的少年时代，迪恩也不曾真正为他弟弟做过青春期性教育。事实上，萨姆聪明得要命，迪恩怀疑他弟弟早就从书中搞明白了人体器官的区别与用途，更不用说青少年的身体发育。迪恩倒是偷偷在萨姆的书包里塞过一两本色情杂志，但显然，十四五岁的暴躁青少年立刻就把这当成了他哥哥的恶作剧宣战，反应激烈得像是被踩了尾巴的猫，在那天结束之前把迪恩藏在枕头下的私有库存缴了个一干二净。

迪恩决定实话实说。

“‘伴侣’和‘兄弟’并不是同一个意思。”迪恩疲惫地解释，“萨姆，我从你小时候就在照顾你了。你感受到的只是一种自然的生理反应——”

但萨姆立刻打断了他的话。“萨米，”他认真地纠正道，“小时候你叫我‘萨米’。”

迪恩惊诧地抬头，正好和萨姆的目光撞在一起。他弟弟的眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，迪恩的心脏里涌起一阵酸涩的疼痛。萨姆的目光里带着一丝他所熟悉的亲近，剩下的多数情感却依然陌生，也许童年时期的记忆在萨姆的大脑里微微闪过一瞬，然后便隐没在了混乱的深处。迪恩张了张口，拼命想讲出一两句辩驳的话，可是萨姆向前挪了挪，离他挨得更近了。

“我们是不是已经认识很久了……”萨姆热乎乎的呼吸就贴在他额头上，“我觉得我能感觉到。”他小声说。迪恩睁大眼睛，萨姆已经完全勃起了，滚烫的阴茎几乎贴在迪恩身上。

“……你能感觉到什么？”迪恩声音沙哑地问。他现在根本没法躲，萨姆把他困在浴室的角落里，他甚至移不开目光，他眼前全是萨姆。

“我觉得很热……”萨姆眨了眨眼睛，“而且我心跳得很快。”萨姆低头看着迪恩正试图尽力掩饰的腿间，“……你也一样，迪恩。”

迪恩狼狈不堪，迪恩哑口无言。萨姆的感官永远都那么敏锐，仿佛时刻在偷偷刺探迪恩情报的雷达。他被逼得退无可退了，他甚至想不出一句能够有力的反击。萨姆忽然把下巴压下来一点，嘴唇就刚好贴上了他的耳朵。

“你说那是一种正常的生理反应，”萨姆语气纯真无辜，但在迪恩听来却充满了循循善诱的意味，“……那我们为什么不能互相帮助呢？”

“不……等一下。”迪恩挣扎着从他弟弟的嘴唇边逃离开，他想法设法地同萨姆拉开一点距离。他既焦躁懊恼于萨姆过于亲近的举动，又在同时对自己难以抗拒的身体反应感到慌恐不安。“不是的，萨姆，”他艰难地组织语言，仍在试图和他弟弟讲道理，“我们是……兄弟。”

兄弟间不应当做这个。兄弟间不能做这个。迪恩忽然对萨姆生起气来，“兄弟”对他们来说意味着很多，这个词意义重大，萨姆本该最不可能忘掉。迪恩的心脏紧缩了一下，他觉得有点茫然，忽然间又对自己的信念没那么确定了。

萨姆真的不会忘掉吗？当他在炼狱里的时候，萨姆甚至不曾试图寻找过他。

“‘兄弟’。”萨姆跟着他，重复着又念了一遍这个词，似乎在脑海里困难地检索着背后的含义，“你说过我们要互相帮助的，迪恩。”他像是灵光一现，忽然记起了他哥哥在童年时期的教导。像是为了证明自己似的，萨姆又急切地搜刮着自己不多的记忆，“你说过的，‘我们的家人都不在了’。迪恩，世界上就剩下我们两个了。”

“那也不能……”他喉咙干涩，下意识地僵硬辩解，却发现自己毫无说服力。他瞪着萨姆，仿佛终于意识到这家伙从小就是全家最聪明的那个，能在一年转三次学的情形下永远保持着全A的成绩，一成年就迫不及待地逃离家门，飞向了加州，飞向斯坦福。

他也忘了，他弟弟是个法学院预科生，脑子和舌头一样灵活，还有一套任谁也颠扑不破的逻辑。

他仍然喘着气，背靠在浴室的墙壁上。淋浴器喷淋出的水流温热，可是迪恩的皮肤却烫得要命。他几乎能听见心脏急促跳动的声音，他觉得自己要从身体内部烧起来了，因为萨姆正拉着他的手，小心翼翼地放在自己肿胀的勃起上。

“迪……”他弟弟懵懵懂懂地说，又在用那种柔软，讨好，黏糊糊的语气小声呼唤他了，“……帮帮我。”


	4. Chapter 4

他脑子里涌出许多句难堪的拒绝，最终却一个字也没能说出口。

在他和萨姆之间也许曾经有一条微妙的界线。这条界线将两个截然不同却又相互依存的个体意志悄悄分隔开，这条界线被用来区分复杂而难以辨析的情感，用来区分道德边缘的每一种行为，用来区分他们为数不多的逻辑与理性，用来区分萨姆和迪恩。

现在，萨姆毫不自知地穿过了这条界线。但在他越界之前，迪恩已经无数次跨越这条界线，他曾违背萨姆的意愿做出交易，也曾强行扭转生死，不由分说地占有了萨姆灵魂的留置权。就姑且把那个称之为自私吧，如果萨姆依然清醒，也许他会气恼但无可奈何地怒视着他哥哥，然后毫不犹豫地指出迪恩把他带回来只不过是出于私心，他哥哥才是他们中的那个发疯的控制狂，事实是迪恩没法在没有萨姆的世界上多活一天。但萨姆仍然神志不清，记忆与理智在受创的脑海中如同一团散沙。他不知道迪恩做出的交易，却最终会意识到：“私心”只不过是迪恩·温彻斯特的另一个名字，限定的修饰词是自己，在一整串优先级中与“保护欲”和“照顾萨姆”共列齐名。

迪恩缓慢地抬起头，从温暖的水流中注视着他弟弟。萨姆的头发和他一样潮湿，眼神却已经被欲望浸透。保护萨姆，照顾萨姆，迪恩想，这是他一生中遵从最多的命令，从开始到结束。这个命令最初来自父亲，后来变成一种使命，没能定义迪恩的名字，却定义了迪恩的人生。

而现在，这个使命已经成为了他生命的一部分，像撑起船帆的桅杆，像架构起一艘船的龙骨。萨姆仍在海岸边昏沉搁浅，迪恩却已经在风暴中央航行了太远。这个使命像在海上已经持续了一生的狂风，将他一次又一次地送向隐没在海面下的礁岩。他张开嘴唇，想对萨姆说出什么话，萨姆专注地看着他，微微睁大了眼睛。于是迪恩想起来，他曾见过这样的萨姆。就在三天前，就在他慌乱地撞开教堂大门之后，萨姆正念完最后一句试炼的咒语，他弟弟从昏暗的祷坛上抬起头，只来得及茫然凝望他一瞬，就在燃烧般的巨大痛苦中跪倒在地上，像刚刚从十字架上摔落的基督。

迪恩喉咙里酸涩得厉害。在他同死神做出交易之前，萨姆已经昏迷了整整三天。在地狱之门被彻底关闭之前，昏睡不醒的萨姆尚未说出一句道别却已经决定放手；而在迪恩同死神做出那个交易之后，他听见死神的声音依然平静，带着一丝微弱的惋惜，“迪恩·温彻斯特，”他叹息着说，“你只是不肯让萨姆戴上荆冠，而他本可以成为圣徒。”

迪恩粗暴地将萨姆拉出了试炼之路，就像一个凡人把正要献祭的圣徒拉下了神坛。现在，他弟弟被他复活回到人间，却依然不知所措，正在过载的感官中茫然沉沦无所适从。

于是迪恩最终回应了萨姆：他手指颤抖，慢慢握住他弟弟滚烫的欲望。这时他忘掉了自己所剩不多的时日，只记得那个最初的使命。

保护萨姆，照顾萨姆，满足萨姆。

萨姆又在蹭他了，像只急切的大型犬。迪恩背靠在墙角，手指包裹住萨姆的阴茎。他尽力抬起头仰视着他弟弟，后者浅色的眼睛里早已被浓重的情欲淹没。

“迪恩。”萨姆小声说，仍然下意识地在他手中挺动。水从喷淋器中流下来，一同淋湿了他们两个。迪恩在水流里微微闭上眼睛，萨姆立刻倾身凑近了他，胸膛贴着迪恩的胸膛，下巴抵着迪恩的额头。“别……”迪恩喘了口气，他想说萨姆，别离这么近。但萨姆沉重有力的心跳隔着胸腔传递给了他，在他的皮肤上激起一小阵酥麻的共振。萨姆还在小声叫他的名字，嘴唇磨蹭着他红透发烫的耳垂，湿漉漉的呼吸就吹拂在他耳朵里。

“迪恩……”萨姆的手臂滑上迪恩的肩膀，然后又沿着他湿滑的皮肤落在腰上。迪恩几乎轻轻抖了一下，他弟弟无师自通地环抱住他，急不可耐地将他压在浴室墙上。他们肌肤相接的地方在一同发烫，情欲的热量不知是由谁传递给了谁，两个人难耐的喘息已经彻底搅在了一起，萨姆急促起伏的胸膛紧紧压着迪恩，带着不容拒绝的力度与热切。

“别……别乱动。”迪恩在萨姆的怀抱里挣扎着说，萨姆勃起的顶端仍一下一下顶弄着他的掌心，敏感的神经末梢在他的脑海里点亮了一小片情欲的火花。萨姆的嘴唇压在他脖颈上舔吻，“迪恩，”他弟弟含糊不清地说，“……你也硬了好久。”

迪恩狼狈地向角落里躲闪。但在赤诚相见的时刻，早已抬头的阴茎却怎么也掩饰不住。而且萨姆强硬地揽住了他的腰，一用力便将他拉了回来，迪恩喘着气，被迫再次贴在萨姆怀里。他目光茫然地越过萨姆肩膀看着浴室，眼前只剩下一片升腾的水雾。

好热，他想，而且萨姆的阴茎仍然在顶着他。他弟弟眨了眨眼睛，目光落在他半张开的嘴唇上。

“我想吻你。”萨姆小心翼翼地说，微微皱紧了眉头，仿佛正在思索这是不是一个适宜的问题，“我能吻你吗，迪恩？”

迪恩愣住了，但萨姆的眼神里充满了认真，甚至还带上了一丝好奇与求知欲。迪恩忽然就说不出拒绝的话了，他似乎总是没法对萨姆说拒绝。萨姆是世界上唯一的例外，迪恩强硬的拒绝在萨姆面前退缩软化，迪恩死守的条框在萨姆面前退让叹息。面对萨姆，他的原则一退再退，而底线根本没有。

他叹了口气，不自然地点了点头，于是他弟弟立刻像得到应允的小狗一样欣喜地凑上来。迪恩怔了一下，下意识地想要偏过头躲开，但萨姆的另一只手固定住了他的下巴，固执地凑上去，仿佛全然注意不到他微微僵硬的退缩。

萨姆吻上来的时候，迪恩脑子里轰然炸成一片。他全身的感官似乎都集中在了嘴唇上，萨姆的嘴唇好烫，带着足以灼伤皮肤的热量。萨姆急切地搂上他的脖子，舌头与嘴唇一同压上来，完全是毫无章法的舔吻。迪恩被压得喘不过气，气急败坏地将萨姆推开一点，“等……等一下，”他摆了摆手，靠着墙壁喘着气说，“你……”他想说点什么，一抬头却瞧见萨姆委屈的眼神，湿漉漉的眼睛低垂着，像摇着尾巴却被人粗暴推开的大型犬。

迪恩被他弟弟的眼神噎了一下，抱怨就堵在了嗓子眼里。天啊，他想，萨姆的吻技真差劲。

他深深地叹了口气，萨姆仍在小心翼翼地观察着他的表情。于是迪恩犹豫着伸出手，迟疑地搂住萨姆的脖子，将他弟弟不知所措的脑袋拉下来一点，“接吻应该这样……”迪恩低声说，他和萨姆的嘴唇离得好近，近到他们几乎是在分享同一口呼吸。萨姆的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他，迪恩感觉到自己的脸颊正在慢慢发烫。

只不过是从头教起罢了，他试图宽慰自己，却还是紧张。“如果想讨好女孩子的话，”最后他慢慢说，“你得这么做。”

迪恩把萨姆的脑袋朝自己拉近，后者温顺地配合着他。但在快要吻上的时候，萨姆又不自在地动了动，嘴唇停在迪恩面前半寸的距离里，无辜的眼睛睁得很大。“可是我不想讨好女孩子，”萨姆小声说，嘴唇几乎贴着迪恩的嘴唇，湿热的呼吸与迪恩的喘息搅成一团，“我想讨好你。”

迪恩眼睛瞪大了，他没想过萨姆如今会变得这么直白。他弟弟一向把秘密全埋在心里，现在却能直视着他的眼睛，傻乎乎地讲出每一句鲁莽又大胆的求爱，说不出话来的人反倒变成了迪恩。他脑子还懵着，萨姆却又已经压上来了，他先小心翼翼地亲了一下迪恩的嘴唇，又飞快地退后一点，注视着迪恩的眼神既期待又不安。“这样做对吗？”他又傻乎乎地问了一句。

迪恩叹息了一声，但他没有摇头，也没有拒绝。他像是思索了片刻，然后主动贴近了萨姆，看见他弟弟集中在他嘴唇上的目光因他靠近而慢慢散开。可是当他们终于紧挨在一起的时刻，萨姆从迪恩手中又夺回了主动权，迪恩被他重新压回墙壁上。这一次萨姆吻得很认真，而迪恩一点点引导着他，迪恩顺从地张开嘴唇，萨姆的喘息立刻急促起来。迪恩的手重新滑到他们挤在一起的勃起上，包裹着两个人阴茎手指在水流中收拢，萨姆一边低低叫着他的名字，一边无意识地向迪恩的手里一下一下挺动。

“迪恩，”萨姆含着他的嘴唇，低声说话的声音模糊不清，“你喜欢吗？”

迪恩喘着气没有回答，但他张开的嘴唇与手上加快的动作无疑是最好的回应。萨姆挺动的频率跟着迪恩一同加快了，他下意识地挤向迪恩，又将他哥哥在墙壁压紧了几分。

当萨姆最终在迪恩手中痉挛着射出来时，迪恩主动凑上去加深了这个吻。

迪恩时日无多，迪恩在心中悄悄做出决定。


End file.
